


Mending Broken Hearts

by NHMoonshadow



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Josh is a Good Friend, Love Letters, M/M, Optimistic Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow
Summary: Simon confessed his feelings to Markus, only to learn that his heart was already held by another. But as it turns out, Simon had his own secret admirer waiting in the wings.





	Mending Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Belated post for DBH Rare Pairs Week round 2. Day 2- Unrequited. 
> 
> But of course, I couldn’t just leave Simon with a broken heart, now could I?

“You should go,” Josh said. Simon had showed him the note that had been taped to his door, to get his opinion. “Clearly this person cares about you.”

Simon played with the folded piece of paper in his hands for the hundredth time. “I just don’t know. Especially not after . . .”

After he had offered his heart to Markus, only to find out that he and North were already in a relationship.

Josh pointed at the note. “Obviously, it’s someone who is aware of the situation.” 

Simon had to agree. He sighed and unfolded the note to read it once more.

_ _ _ Dear Simon,  _

_ I know the timing is far from ideal, and that currently you might be hurting, but I felt that this couldn’t wait. It’s taken a lot for me to work up the nerve to write this, and I fear if I don’t do this now, then I’ll never be able to do it at all.  _

_ I admire your heart and your compassion, and how you always try to make sure that those around you are taken care of. I wish that others could see what I see, when you laugh, and when you smile. _

_ If you’d be willing, I would like to get know you better, and for you to know me in turn. No obligations, no pressure. Just talk. _

_ I understand if you don’t wish to meet me, but I sincerely hope you do. _

It wasn’t signed, but an address and a time was written at the bottom. 

The only thing he knew for sure was that the writer was another android. The words were printed in perfect CyberLife Sans, the same font that was hardwired into every one of them. And that did absolutely nothing to narrow it down. Simon was involved with New Jericho’s daily operations, so he saw hundreds of androids every day.

“At least meet them. I’m sure they’d understand if you’re not ready for a relationship. If nothing else, you might get a friend out of it.”

“Maybe,” Simon conceded. He refolded the note and put it back in his pocket. “I’ll think about it.” 

  
  


In the end, he decided to go.

And was completely shocked to realize he knew the android waiting for him.

“Connor?”

“Hi, Simon. I wasn’t sure you would come. The probability was, well, it wasn’t good.”

Connor smiled from where he was sitting, soft and warm, with his coin tumbling fluidly over his knuckles before it disappeared into his coat pocket. That smile was a rare thing, not often shared with the world. Connor worked so hard to protect their community, even knowing full well that a large portion of their community was terrified of him. Most of his smiles were socially polite, but not warm. But this, _this _was genuine. He remembered seeing that smile for the first time, and thinking himself lucky that he even got to see it.

Not just luck, then, was it?

Simon slowly sat down beside him, resisting the urge to pull the note out, just so he could feel the paper beneath his fingers. 

“I’m sorry for the timing,” Connor said. “I had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you for weeks, and I finally did, only to watch your heart get broken by somebody else.”

Simon was shocked. When he had fled from Markus, he vaguely remembered passing someone else in his haste to escape, but he hadn’t realized it had been Connor. He didn’t know what to say.

“I know I’m not Markus. I know I’m not the one you fell in love with. But, with your permission, I’d like to show you how beautiful I find the world with you in it. Will you let me?”

Simon met those brown eyes and saw so much hope and love, that he was suddenly terrified of hurting Connor the same way he had been hurt. “I can’t promise you anything by way of an intimate relationship. Especially not so soon after-” he sighed. “I . . . I just can’t. Not yet. But . . .”

Connor leaned forward, head tilted to catch his eye. “But?”

“But, I know that you and I have the potential to be great friends, and I would like that, very much. And I believe that, maybe,  _ eventually _ , I’d be ready to let you soften me up to the idea.”

It’s all he could promise, just the possibility, and nothing more.

The smile that Connor gave Simon was one he had never seen before. It was bright and dazzling, and happy, and-  _ oh _ .

Oh, Simon just might fall in love with that smile.

He suddenly wanted nothing more than to see if he would.


End file.
